


Dan's Birthday List

by multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)



Series: Dan's Birthday [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, List, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to give Dan the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Birthday List

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little short one because i wanted to have phil being an adorable little chipmunk.

Phil finds the list in Dan’s drawer, and it’s ten minutes before he awkwardly brings it up with his boyfriend, sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Shreddies that could, in all honesty, feed ten people quite easily.

“So…what do you want for your birthday?” Phil says - as nonchalantly as he’s capable of.

“My birthday’s in seven months, Phil,” Dan replies dryly.

“Never too early to start planning.”

“Um. The new Muse CD?” Dan requests casually, buttering his toast. 

Phil should be offended that Dan’s lying to him, but it makes his plan all the more perfect. He’s going to give Dan what he really wants for his birthday. And it’s all thanks to the list. (It’s a good thing he found it seven months prior, too. Dan is a demanding little shit.) 

1\. To meet Muse. 

Phil is not a billionaire. But they’ve met celebrities before (they’ve met One Direction, for God’s sake) so he begs the Radio 1 producers for hours, telling them that they withhold his pay for a month if they will just get Dan and Phil an interview with Muse before Dan’s birthday. 

It turns out to be worth it, and Phil mentally ticks off number one on Dan’s list. 

2\. To visit the Harry Potter Studio Tours. 

Phil is extremely grateful that he doesn’t have to fly them to Florida for this. The Studio Tours are in London, and it’s all too easy to book tickets. (They’re expensive as hell, though. Dan better be grateful.)

3\. To tell everyone about Phil and I. For Phil to be ready for that.

Phil films the video in advance, adding a few photos to prove that it’s genuine, that he’s not joking around. Pictures of them kissing, snuggling, holding hands… 

“I want to say that I’m sorry we haven’t told you until now. I wasn’t ready. But I am, now. I’m in love with Dan Howell.” 

4\. For Phil to smile.

That one’s easy, Phil thinks in relief, and he smiles to himself just in case, as if he’s checking to see whether he can still do it. 

5\. Birthday sex. 

Phil smirks and mutters to himself: “Filthy little tosser.”

But he knows he’ll be all too happy to oblige. 

6\. To go on holiday, to somewhere I’ve never been before. 

Phil has to rack his brain to think of places Dan’s never been. His family had travelled a lot when he was younger, so he’s no stranger to foreign locations, Phil knows. He ends up booking tickets to France, of all places (one for each of them, of course) because of all the places Dan has been, he’s never been to France. Phil has to chuckle at this (and mourn the loss of half of his savings from his bank account. Would it have been possible for Dan to have less expensive taste?) Also, it’s going to have to be a birthday week, with all these places they’re going. 

7\. A £100 iTunes voucher. If they even have those. 

They do, Phil discovers. He realises there’s a large probability that he will be completely broke by the time Dan’s birthday rolls around. 

8\. To have takeaway every meal for an entire day. 

(Phil even plans this, too. It’s Domino’s pizza for breakfast, because Dan has always said he wants pizza for breakfast, and then McDonald’s for lunch, and KFC for dinner.) 

9\. To be happy. 

This might be the hardest one, because it’s something Phil can’t ensure. So he just hopes. He hopes that everything he does will be enough for Dan. 

10\. An engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is oopshidaisy (pity follow me, please?)


End file.
